rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver White
Oliver White is a wannabe hero, wandering the streets to do justice onto evil-doers. Info Appearance Oliver is built like an athlete, having a bit of a mixture between cardio and bodybuilding. He stands slightly taller than average with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes with a beauty mark to the left of his mouth. Oliver often wears sweaters and jackets when outdoors, usually sporting a headset and goggles with him. Enforcer is built in a similar fashion to Oliver, except more muscular, rigid and doesn't wear clothes. Enforcer looks like a humanoid mixture of a suit of armor and organic material with a purplish color scheme, their appearance was made by what Oliver believed an ideal hero looked like, with some personal preferences thrown in. Personality Oliver is someone who desperately wants to be a hero, but while having the right intentions in mind, usually goes about problems in a less than ideal way. Oliver is someone who often attracts unwanted attention from both sides of the law, the criminal side because he probably pummeled someone important and the law side because he is breaking the law by taking it into his own hands. Oliver is also a closet battle junkie, usually looking forward to a good fight, but denies it to maintain a sense of honor that he is better than a junkie. Oliver also has a bit of a superiority complex as he believes nobody else can do what he can do and that people should look up to him for all the "good" he does for his community. Enforcer's personality is based around the more hidden aspects of Oliver. They are an extreme battle junkie that is always looking for a fight to show off their skills. However, Enforcer is does look out for the well-being of Oliver and moderates themselves when an enemy proves too dangerous for Oliver to take on. Enforcer synchronizes with Oliver very well, usually following his commands and desires unless the absolute worst happens, where Enforcer will take charge. Powers *Materialized Guardian **Combo Empowerment Abilities *Oliver's Abilities: **Materialized Guardian: Oliver can freely summon and dismiss Enforcer when both parties agree. **Training Regimen: Oliver works really hard on a day-to-day basis to maintain his physical and mental capabilities, eventually achieving a peak human conditioning. ***Combat Specialist: Oliver knows exactly where to hit someone where it hurts. ***Enhanced Exercise Skills: To maintain his physical and mental capabilities, Oliver learned the best ways to keep himself in shape. *Enforcer's Abilities: **Enhanced Condition: Enforcer starts out with an enhanced condition which they don't have to work out to maintain. ***Combo Empowerment: Enforcer gets stronger every time they chain a combo, jumping from an Enhanced Condition to a Supernatural Condition. ****Power Sharing: Enforcer shares their Combo Empowerment with Oliver. **Fighting Instinct: Enforcer is built around Oliver's battle-lust, having an internal fighting instinct that helps them in fights. ***Combat Specialist: Enforcer also knows how to bring the pain. **Retroactive Immortality: Enforcer can come back after they have been "killed", once every 24 hours. **Sentient Power: Enforcer is sentient. *Combination Abilities: **Symbiosis: Oliver and Enforcer have a symbiotic connection with each other. ***Combination Moves: Oliver and Enforcer work in a team, typically getting combos off of each other's attacks. ****Combination Attacks: To make the most of their Combo Empowerment, both Oliver and Enforcer can perform combo attacks with relative ease. *****Multi Strike: Usually how both of them get a combo rolling. *****Finishing Touch: The combo-finisher, often in the form of a Megaton Punch or Megaton Kick. ***Synchronization: Oliver and Enforcer can synchronize themselves, usually by overlapping on each other, for better teamwork. ***Team Combination: Oliver and Enforcer can work together to take out stronger enemies they can't handle individually. Equipment *Brass Knuckle: Standard issue, slightly worn from all the fights its been used in. *Clothes: Just standard clothes, nothing special about them. *Headset: For listening to music, not wireless. Weakness *Enforcer is not invincible, they can be "killed", and when they are "killed", Oliver has to wait 24 hours before being able to summon them again. **If "killed", Oliver loses his Combo Empowerment for as long as Enforcer is "dead". **Oliver relies on Enforcer as a sort of anchor, when "killed", Oliver usually becomes depressed and loses the will to continue a fight. *Enforcer is sentient, they can disobey orders if they endanger Oliver, only caving in when persisted hard enough. *Enforcer sometimes negatively affects Oliver, drawing out his inner battle-lust and making him more violent. *Oliver starts out slightly weaker than Enforcer. **However, only initially. When Combo Empowerment comes into play, their capabilities become the same. *Oliver's superiority complex and vigilantism has led him to more than a few undesirable situations in his life. *Oliver and Enforcer have quite a number of flaws involving their combos and Combo Empowerment. **Combos can be hard to start up depending on the enemy. **Too much intervals between moves can break the combo. **Once a combo is broken/finished, Oliver and Enforcer's physical and mental capabilities revert back to normal. Trivia *The image above does not belong to me, I did not draw it nor do I claim ownership of it. **Should the original artist desire me to remove it, it will be replaced. *Special thanks to Imouto-tan for the template! Category:Male Character